Aozora Jumping Heart
Aozora Jumping Heart '''(青空Jumping Heart let. Cielo blu Jumping Heart) è il terzo singolo delle Aqours e Opening della prima stagione di ''Love Live! Sunshine!! ''ed è stato rilasciato il 20 Luglio 2016. La canzone è stata scritta da Aki Hata, composta da Ken Itou e Hajime Mitsumasu ed arrangiata da EFFY. Lista Tracce '''Edizione Normale (LACM-14500) CD # Aozora jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart) # # Aozora jumping Heart (青空Jumping Heart)(Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Video TV = |-| PV di Lantis = |-| TVCM (60s ver.) = |-| TVCM (30s ver.) = |-| TVCM (15s ver.) = Audio :Non disponibile su dispositivi che non supportano il formato .ogg. Lyrics Rōmaji= Mita koto nai yume no kidou oikakete Shining Road Hashiridasu kono kimochi Massugu ni ikioi yoku kimi o sagashiteta yo Chotto matte nante muri tobidasou Bokutachi no naka no yuuki ga sawaideru Itsumo no sekai ga atarashii tobira o (Motto) kakushiteru no (Let's go!) zenbu aketai yo hora, issho ni ne! Hajimetai! My Story (saa ima da) aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai no mo tanoshimi sa Open Mind Tsutaenakya tsutawaranai Saisho kara kanpeki ni dekiru hazu wa nai kara Toriaezu genki ni tobidasou Bokutachi no Sutaato Rain Gooru wa tooi ka na Mabushii sekai de yobu koe ga kikoeta (Motto) kiite mitakute (Let's go!) hikari no mukou e hora, issho ni ne! Kaetai na! My Future (saa doko e) taiyou ga noboru you ni Yume yo kagayaite Charging Heart Chikara ippai kanaeyou negai o seishun pikkari da!? Kaetai to omou (Sunshine mission) kimochi ga kitto daiji da yo Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa Jumping Heart datte hajimetai koto ga Charging Heart ima mitsukatta bakkari Gooru wa doko? doko darou? wakaranai! Wakaranai demo ne tanoshi sou da yo Hajimetai! My Story aoi sora ga matteru Yume o dakishimete Jumping Heart Sore dake de ashita e to susumeru seishun masshigura!? Hajimatta toki no (Sunshine Story) tokimeki zutto daiji ni ne Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Donna koto ga okoru no ka wakaranai mirai Yume o tsukamae ni yuku yo Minna to nara setsumei wa dekinai kedo daijoubu sa... masshigura! |-| Kanji= 見た事ない夢の軌道　追いかけて Shining road 走りだすこの気持ち まっすぐに勢いよく君を探してたよ ちょっと待ってなんてムリ 飛びだそう 僕たちのなかの勇気がさわいでる いつものセカイが　あたらしい扉を （もっと）隠してるの （Let's go!）ぜんぶ開けたいよ　ほら、いっしょにね！ はじめたい!My Story（さあっいまだ）青い空が待ってる 夢を抱きしめて Jumping Heart それだけで明日へと進める　青春まっしぐら!? はじまった時の（Sunshine Story）ときめきずっとだいじにね 夢をつかまえに行くよ どんなことがおこるのか　わからないのも楽しみさ Open Mind 伝えなきゃ伝わらない 最初からカンペキにできる筈はないから とりあえず元気に　飛びだそう 僕たちのスタートライン　ゴールは遠いかな まぶしいセカイで　呼ぶ声が聞こえた （もっと）聞いてみたくて （Let's go!）光の向こうへ　ほら、いっしょにね！ 変えたいな!My Future（さあっどこへ）太陽が昇るように 夢よ輝いて Charging Heart ちからいっぱい叶えよう願いを　青春ぴっかりだ!? 変えたいと思う（Sunshine mission）気持ちがきっとだいじだよ 夢をつかまえに行くよ みんなとなら　説明はできないけどだいじょうぶさ Jumping Heart　だってはじめたいことが Charging Heart　いま見つかったばっかり ゴールはどこ？　どこだろう？　わからない! わからない　でもね楽しそうだよ はじめたい!My Story 青い空が待ってる 夢を抱きしめて　Jumping Heart それだけで明日へと進める　青春まっしぐら!? はじまった時の（Sunshine Story）ときめきずっとだいじにね 夢をつかまえに行くよ どんなことがおこるのかわからない未来 夢をつかまえに行くよ みんなとなら　説明はできないけどだいじょうぶさ...まっしぐら！ |-| Italiano= Percorrendo il sentiero di un sogno mai visto prima Shining road è la sensazione di essere pronte a partire Ti stavamo cercando con forza e determinazione non fermiamoci mai accelleriamo ancora i nostri corpi sono pieni di coraggio Il nostro mondo ci nasconde (molte) nuove porte (let's go) voglio aprirle tutte avanti, facciamolo insieme! Voglio iniziare la My Story (Dai, è il momento!), il cielo azzurro ci sta aspettando abbracciamo i nostri sogni con il nostro Jumping Heart ci serve solo questo per avanzare con tutta la forza della giovinezza dal suo inizio (Sunshine Story) quei momenti sono rimasti nel nostro cuore afferreremo il nostro sogno e anche se non sappiamo cosa accadrà: sarà divertente Open Mind dimmi cosa fare perchè non sono mai stata una persona perfetta per adesso voleremo con energia dal nostro punto di partenza, mi chiedo se il nostro obbiettivo sia lontano Da questo mondo splendente mi sono sentita chiamare (molto) adesso chiamerò te (let's go)verso l'altro lato della luce andiamoci insieme! Voglio cambiare il My Future (quindi, dove) proprio come il sole sorge nel cielo illuminiamo i nostri sogni con il nostro Charging Heart uniamo le forze per far crescere i nostri sogni la giovinezza non è sorprendente? Ho pensato "Voglio cambiare" (Sunshine Mission) i nostri sentimenti sono importanti prendiamo consapevolezza dei nostri sogni, se siamo insieme va tutto bene Anche se non so spiegarmelo Jumping heart il fatto è che io voglio iniziare Charging Heart l'ho trovato proprio ora Dov'è il nostro obbiettivo? Mi chiedo dove sia? Non lo sò Non lo sò ma cercarlo renderà il tutto più divertente Voglio iniziare la My Story, il cielo azzurro ci sta aspettando abbracciamo i nostri sogni con il nostro Jumping Heart ci serve solo questo per avanzare con tutta la forza della giovinezza dal suo inizio (Sunshine Story) quei momenti sono rimasti nel nostro cuore perciò andiamo ad afferrare il nostro sogno! Andiamo con felicità dritti al domani e aspettiamo di vedere che succede! Prendiamo consapevolezza dei nostri sogni, se siamo insieme va tutto bene e anche se non so spiegarmelo...avanziamo! Traduzione Italiana Ufficiale (Yamato Animation)Love Live! Sunshine!! - Episodio 13 - Sottotitoli Ufficiali (Yamato Animation) - Aozora Jumping Heart - Opening Italiano= Inseguiamo le tracce di un sogno che mai avevamo immaginato! Siamo entusiaste di correre su questa Shining Road! Stavamo cercando proprio te, con determinazione e ardore Non fermiamoci mai, accelleriamo ancora I nostri cuori traboccano di coraggio La vita di tutti i giorni ci nasconde (Di più!) Tante nuove porte (Let's go) Ma io voglio aprirle tutte Forza, facciamolo insieme! Voglio iniziare la My Story (Forza, è il momento!) Il cielo azzurro ci sta aspettando Abbracciamo il sogno col nostro Jumping Heart Ci basta questo Per poter correre verso il domani, con tutta la forza della giovinezza! Abbiamo fatto tesore del batticuore (Sunshine Story) Di quando abbiamo incominciato Afferreremo il nostro sogno E anche se non sappiamo cosa potrà accadere Siamo impazienti di scoprirlo! Esibizioni Live * 31 Luglio 2016: Aqours Summer Holidays Extracurricular Activities: ~Summer Festival With Everyone~ in Numazu * 21 Ottobre 2016: NHK 「NAOMI no Heya」 * 27 Dicembre 2016: Aqours Winter Holidays Extracurricular Activities: ~Shan-shan With Everyone♪ Aqours Mini Live 2016♪~ * 25 & 26 Febbraio 2017: Aqours First Love Live! ~Step! ZERO to ONE~ * 30 Aprile 2017: Milky Holmes & Bushiroad's 10th Anniversary Live nella Yokohama Arena * 13 Giugno 2017: ANiUTa LIVE 2017 "Aniupa!!" * 30 Luglio 2017: Anisong World Matsuri ~Japan Kawaii Live~ * 22 luglio 2017: Bilibili Macro Link-Star phase×Anison World Matsuri 2017 * 5 & 6 Agosto 2017: Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR Categoria:Discografia Aqours Categoria:Video Musicali En:Aozora Jumping Heart